The end of us
by Isa-Lightwood
Summary: What if in operation:Z.E.R.O. numbah 3 wasn't a zombie? and she still kissed numbah 4?


**The End of Us **

**Summary: what if in Operation: Z.E.R.O. Kuki wasn't a zombie? That would mean something good. Very good.  
An alternate scene for op. Z.E.R.O. of KND. So I fixed some stuff…like Rachel's codename, the repeat of one line, and all the parenthesizes ****(****you know, these round things you put around an author's note****) **

Gamewizard2008 – yeah, thanks, now I know that. XD

Rachpop15 – Aw, thanks! I thought it was just weird, I didn't know it would turn out really cool. XD

LivexxxLaughxxxLove – I thought it would be cute, too! XD

Numbah4InsaneBrain – I bet that too, and that's why this is here! XD

Dark Rig 129 – yeah, I think it really is their fault. XD

CandyforniaGurl851 (self-review) – what is it with my mind?

MaxandFang101 –You're awesome, and awesome people deserve awesome things XD

Puppylove98162 –Thanks, you really take time to review, don't you? XD

Numbah4gal –yeah, I'm a 1/362 shipper as well, but I felt that it would be more hilarious if it was Numbah 2. Where was Nigel at that time, anyway? Weirdly, I remember the dialogue but not the plot. XD

* * *

"I wish Numbah 5 was here!" Kuki Sanban – Numbah 3 of the KND – told her teammate, Wallabee Beatles –Numbah 4 of the KND.

And then Numbah 5 appeared as a ZOMBIE!

"You need some moisturizer! Here, use my Rainbow Monkey lotion!" Kuki held up the Monkey-shaped bottle. Wally was scared now.

"You are the most annoying little squirt I know! You think you're so tough!" Numbah 5 said to Numbah 4. Then some of the villains surrounded them; and then they were trapped.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Run!" Numbah 4 shrieked.

"Kuki," Wally said.

"Wally," Kuki pointed. "Hamsters!"

"…" Numbah 4 was speechless.

And then Numbah 5 turned the little hamsters into 100 year old hamsters!

Wally ran until he found a closet, but Kuki stayed.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Kuki?" he choked out.

"Kiss me." She said.

"KISS YOU! No way, nuh-uh, never gonna happ- okay."

Then the door opened to reveal a normal, non-zombie, Numbah 3. Even if they were already in huge danger, Numbah 3 still kissed Numbah 4 anyway. Since we all know that Numbah 4 _loves_ Numbah 3, he felt a BURNING PASSION, sort of like fire and ice combined, SO BIG that he fainted. (A/N: Oh Wally.)

"Aaaah! Hope and love burning Numbah 5's eyes! Aaaah!" Numbah 5 yelled.

Numbah 3 pulled an almost unconscious Numbah 4 to an underground adult shelter.

"Wake up Wally! Please!" Kuki pleaded.

"Hey kooks. What happened?

"Um, we were hiding in a closet from Numbah 5 and her zombie army, and then I sorta…." Numbah 3 blushed.

"Sorta…what?" Numbah 4 asked.

"Kissed you," She continued.

Well how could he FORGET?

"Oh yeah." Numbah 4 said. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought it would be the end of our lives, and I wanted to spend the last moments of my life with someone I care about." Numbah 3 confessed.

"I never knew you could be so deep." Numbah 4 said. So then they leaned in again…

**-Start Transmission-**

At that moment Hoagie –Numbah 2 of the KND – and Rachel – Numbah 362, the Supreme Leader of the KND – appeared on a screen. Numbahs 3 and 4 straightened up and went into professional mode.

"They aren't Zombies!" Hoagie rejoiced.

"Thank goodness," Rachel exhaled.

"Just us," Numbah 4 reported.

"Just me and my bestest friend!" Numbah 3 said while hugging Numbah 4. Surprisingly Numbah 4 wasn't grossed out or anything, he just smiled brightly.

"Did anything happen?" Hoagie asked. "I wanna hear it!" he said impatiently.

"_Did_ anything happen?" Rachel followed.

Numbah 4 twiddled his thumbs. "Well…Ku-Numbah 3 sorta kissed me…"

"She likes you too man!" Hoagie celebrated, dancing around the room. Rachel did a palmhead.

"Hoagie!" Numbah 4 reprimanded.

"Sorry."

"Why?" Rachel asked. "Why did Numbah 3 kiss Numbah 4?" she said to no one in particular.

"I thought it was gonna be the end." Numbah 3 replied

Rachel thought for a moment. "Okaaay…see you later."

Numbahs 3 and 4 saluted to her.

**-End transmission-**

"You owe me a quarter." Hoagie announced.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked. "We didn't bet on anything!"

"I told you Numbah 3 _did_ have a crush on Numbah 4!"

"Huh?" she was still confused.

"And then you were like, _'oh, no, they're just friends,'_ and then I was like, _'have you seen them; they're_ _so cute together!'_" Hoagie rambled.

"Hmph." Rachel angrily grabbed a quarter from Numbah 86 – Fanny Fulbright – who was walking around behind them, patrolling for zombies.

"Fine. Here ya go." Rachel gave the quarter to Numbah 2.

* * *

**The end of my fic.**


End file.
